1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connection means and in particular to means for providing various electrical connections between the motor, motor capacitor, and power source of an apparatus such as a blower.
2. Description of the Background Art
In apparatus such as fans and blowers, multiple speed motors are utilized for driving the apparatus at different speeds, such as high and low speeds. In such apparatus, it is desirable to provide for interchangeability of blower and motor sizes permitting the use of a minimum number of different structural elements. A problem arises in the use of different size motors in that the motors normally require the association therewith of suitable capacitors which correspondingly have different sizes.
A number of devices have been developed for use in connecting different wiring devices in such apparatus. Illustratively, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,697 of John Izumi, an electrical connecting and mounting frame is shown for use in electrical wiring systems wherein wiring devices, such as AC outlets, switches and pilot lights are releasably mounted to an insulating support block and simultaneously electrically connected to different conductors in the block. The block further includes means for grounding certain wires thereof.
Willis E. Rieman et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,891, show a radio frequency interference suppressor connector having a built-in capacitor for suppressing generation of high frequency energy from being radiated through power supply wires associated therewith. The connector includes a housing adapted to be mounted on a conductive case of the apparatus. An electrically conductive member is exposed to the outside of the housing for detachable connection thereto of a movable connector, with the opposite end of the conductive member being arranged for connection to the electrical apparatus. The housing defines a cavity having mid-portions of the conductive member extending along one wall thereof. The capacitor is positioned in the cavity with one terminal connected to the conductive member and the other terminal engaging a second conductive member having a portion extending outside of the fixed housing and adapted to engage the case of the apparatus.
Other mounting structures are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,955,235 of Anthony J. Riscito et al.; 3,408,617 of Wayne E. Broyles; 3,586,910 of Rudolph Stuart Sauber; 4,035,610 of James E. Roth; 4,098,547 of Gunter Wrobel; 4,160,576 of Claude Vettori; and 4,161,622 of Sanford A. Drayer et al. These patents illustrate different structures for mounting electrical components in association with electrical apparatus and for providing electrical terminal connections therebetween.